Noah's training pt 2
EDC Training Room A large room where EDC come to blow off steam, stay in shape, and improve their skills. The northern side of the room is set up so that Exo-Suits can spar, there's obvious scorch marks along the walls on that end. The south side of the roop has floor mats set up for hand to hand combat. To the east is some training equipment and punching bags. Surrounding the rings are stands for those who wait their turns or watch. Last, in the center of the room is a combat training drone that can adjust to the individual's needs. Contents: Aramasu Hikage Training Drone - EDC Obvious exits: West leads to Hangar Bay . Sam enters from the Hangar Bay . Sam has arrived. Aramasu Hikage is currently finishing a breathing exercise and chains with some strikes, block and counter-strikes on a wooden kung-fu dummy. Sam wanders in. He follows the EDC suggested exercise regimen pretty religiously. A few more hits and Hikage cranks it up one level. Strikes are faster and faster, the dummy rocks on it's tripod a bit. Noah Wolfe is dressed in something appropriate for training. Workout sweats, EDC issue of course, hang off his body. But he did manage to find a pair of those simple kung-fu shoes in china town a few days ago. A towel is draped over one shoulder and he's carrying a water bottle. He walks in shortly after Sam and isn't so diligent in working out. He hardly does it. Sam wanders in. He follows the EDC suggested exercise regimen pretty religiously, so it's not uncommon to see him in here by himself. Nothing specific, usually just aerobics or jogging, he's not very inventive with his routine. He's dressed in basic, loose-fitting gear. Shorts, t-shirt, running shoes. Aramasu Hikage hears the door open but finishes his exercise before turning around to greet the new arrivals. "Greetings Noah, Sam. By the way Noah, I was meaning to ask about your cardio. Are you...up to spec?" Noah Wolfe sets his towel and water bottle down on a bench against the wall and says, "Spec? Uh...yeah." he hasn't even touched it these last few days, "Been working out. Seeing what I can do and...." he pauses, probably getting a feeling that Aramasu will find out sooner or later, "...uh, no. No I haven't. The cons have been using a new code to encrypt their signals so I've been busy hacking it." He wonders off handedly if he still has a chance to make it to the door at this distance. "I could spar with you Aramasu. No better time to start than now. Right?" Sam lifts his hand when greeted, then pauses. Sparring? He hasn't seen any since he saw Andi beat up Jayson. This should be interesting. Jayson Redfield enters from the Hangar Bay . Jayson Redfield has arrived. Aramasu Hikage walks towards the practice mat as he does not like boxing rings...Too artificial. "Remember what I told you about the other day. Keep your whole body relaxed, limp. Move around with grace not force. Only apply force at the very last instant. It will give you a few fractions of a second on your hits." Aramasu does not assume any guard or posture. He simply stands in the middle of the mat. Jayson Redfield happens to head into the training room at this point... Sam moves over to stand near the mat (but not in the way) and watch. Maybe he'll learn something. For example, maybe he'll learn why people seem to enjoy this kind of behavior. Noah Wolfe flaps his arms making them like noodles. At least he was reviewing the lessons in his head. Noah steps up to the practice mat and glances all around. More people seems to be walking in. Did someone tip them off he was coming in here? Noah pushes that out of his mind, he'll be paranoid on his free time, but not now. He walks towards Aramasu and says, "Right, loose as a noodle." He brings his hands up in a stance he learned in basic between blowing up exo-armor simulators and having the ammo clips from practice rifles fall out during shooting practice. "Then tight when I punch." he says, "Or loose when I fall." That last bit is more important for this. Noah steps forward bringing his fist snapping out towards Aramasu. It's slow and easily blockable, but it's Noah's. Aramasu Hikage steps back an inch out of Noah's reach then ducks and runs past him giving him a hard slap on the belly. "It's actually better, you picked up on the loose thing rather quick. Now add a bit more speed without tensing your muscles. Those noodles you have on each shoulder should slowly turn into whips. Flexible yet fast." Aramasu Hikage succeeds in grasping Noah Wolfe, throwing him off-balance. Jayson Redfield is in his usual civvies, minus the EDC jacket. He comes to a stop and blinks as he sees Noah and Aramasu going at it. Noah Wolfe coughs getting a hard slap in the gut for his attempt. It stings, but not as much as it did the last time he did this. He clenches his teeth and rocks back on one heel and turning with his other foot. He brings his hand around for a backhand knowing that Aramasu just passed him. Aramasu Hikage gets hit on the side of the face and moves away from Noah "Nice comeback there. You are a fast learner I will have to be a bit more careful." The ninja moves in with another hard slap, this time on the ribs hoping to a bit of air out of Noah and see how quickly he recovers. Noah Wolfe's eyes go wide, he didn't expect Aramasu to go so quickly or hit so hard. It does knock the air out of him, but this happened last time and he drops to one knee, only to bring out a hand and try to hook Aramasu's leg for a take down. His other hand does hold the spot where he just got slapped. He's not invulnerable. Noah coughs and stumbles back on his butt gasping for breath and quickly finds it forcing air into his lungs. Jayson Redfield just kind of watches the two. Aramasu Hikage resists the natural urge to press the attack with a knee to the side of the head on a downed opponent. If he knocks Noah out he won't be learning much now will he. Instead he simply backs away giving his fellow EDCer a few seconds to recover. "Consider that last one a lesson in perspective. If you ever get into a real fight with someone bigger, stronger, tougher. There is one thing that EVERYONE has in common. Can you tell me what?" Sam drifts over toward the kid. "Hello, Jayson," he greets, still paying attention to the sparrers, wincing a bit as Noah gets whacked in the stomach. Jayson Redfield shifts part of his attention over to Sam. "Hey." He motions toward Noah and Aramasu. "How long've they been sparring?" Sam has reconnected. Sam has partially disconnected. Sam says quietly, "Started just as you arrived." Jayson Redfield has reconnected. Sam says quietly, "Started just as you arrived." Noah Wolfe coughs one last time and gets up saying, "They can run like hell." Which is very true from Noah's perspective. He'd rather run than fight someone bigger than him on the battlefield. Rubbing his side he squints an eye, the slaps sting, but not so much anymore. Aramasu Hikage shakes his head "Breath...No matter how big...everyone needs to breathe. If you punch a guy in throat he WILL collapse. You can train to be tougher, you can have muscles up the wazoo but nobody can toughen their throat." Hikage moves in and smacks Noah again. "Don't tell me you are out of breath. Get up and press your attack, do not cut me any slack." Jayson Redfield hms to himself and goes back to watching. Noah Wolfe is the punching bag...or slapping bag as it were, in this training. Noah gets smacked against the shoulder and says, "Owww, bloody hell, that hurt!" An obvious deduction as he gets a little miffed at Aramasu. The actual hits aside, the benefactor is just slapping him around. Noah rocks forword trying to grab the big man and use a little leverage with a foot sweep to topple his Goliath over. Sam leans over a bit to ask Jayson, "Er.. why is this training method superior to others..?" Jayson Redfield smirks a little. "'Cause punches hurt more and it's better to not come outta here with bruises?" Aramasu Hikage avoids the foot sweep "Not a bad strategy. Control your anger or else you will end up...on the dark side." After a few seconds he cracks with a smile "I am just kidding. But getting angry will risk blinding you to your surroundings. Now come on, stop pretending and hit me." Noah Wolfe stops for a moment and takes in a deep breath letting it out slowly. "Right. I've been told I have a problem with that, and controlling my fear." he says softly. "And I'm not bloody pretending, I flu...er...had low grades in boot in this smeg." he says swinging out a round house but his body is loose, ready for the next hit to come. He knows he can't dodge it, Aramasu is just too quick for that. Instead, he'll just roll with it and hope to avoid any of the sting. Aramasu Hikage says, "Low grades is not an excuse that can be used indefinately. If you work hard you can be much more. Granted my physionomy will always give me an edge but...you can become good enough to give any human a run for it. Andi Lassiter has arrived. Jayson Redfield flashes a grin at Noah. "You may not be a good pilot, but at least you're willing to try, right?" He shrugs casually. Aramasu Hikage grabs a little water from his bottle and moves back to the mat to practice his falls. Sam hrms quietly to himself, then walks up to the mat. "Perhaps er.." he says to Aramasu. "Little experience outside basic training. Could perhaps benefit from your analysis?" Noah Wolfe hops down from the mat as well and grabs his own water bottle, though a little slower than Aramasu. "I'm in the middle of a bloody war. I'm quickly finding out I don't have much of a choice in the matter." he says popping open the top and slurping down some warm water. He looks over at Sam and sees if he'll get his butt kicked too. Sam so totally will. Andi Lassiter enters the training room quietly, having come here to get some yoga practice in or something, but there's a crowd already. Upon seeing Sam approach Aramasu, she can't help but grin to herself. This should be interesting. Aramasu Hikage looks Sam over..."I need to start organizing classes or something." He then walks towards Sam "The first lesson is often painful but pain is a good teacher. You mentionned basics..." He stands arms open as if expecting a hug "Show me." Sam raises both eyebrows slightly in mild disbelief. He steps closer. "False contact? Erm. -Light- contact, rather?" Jayson Redfield keeps his distance from the others. Noah Wolfe drops down carefully onto the bench. He waves to Jayson and notices Andi, but doesn't wave, or nod, or anything. Toweling off, he wonders about a shower, but decides to skip it for now. He might learn something here. Aramasu Hikage shrugs "Do not hold back on my account. I know it sounds arrogant but in the end...I am not totally human. I was -built- for this. It's all I have ever known." Andi Lassiter doesn't acknowledge Noah in return, but walks over to stand next to Jayson. "Is it the get beat up by Aramasu hour?" Jayson Redfield smirks a little. "Apparently..." Sam's eyes flick left and right at Aramasu's open arms. "Very well." Then he nods once, really just dipping his head a little as he gets even closer, eyes moving down to the floor, or perhaps the ninja's feet, and then up to Aramasu's face. Sam is tall, awkward, and not very strong, but his action is one of overbearing. He reaches out toward Aramasu's right arm with both hands, as if he's striking for the shoulder. It's a feint, perhaps a very poorly telegraphed one, since Sam isn't comfortable doing this, but as he turns in to go for the arm, his left foot is coming up at the back of the other man's right knee.